Steven Universe-Pokemon: una guerra por el mundo
by nachicito
Summary: Steven y las gemas van de picnic por el bosque, cuando una criatura extraña y hombres armados irrumpen en la escena, pronto, se dan cuenta de que hay algo mucho mas grande que se esconde detrás... (T por sangre, temas sensibles y violencia)
1. Cap 1: Un encuentro inesperado

Steven, Connie, Greg y las gemas estaban disfrutando un paseo por el bosque

-gracias por prestarnos el portal para venir aquí, Garnet, el boleto de avión hubiera costado mucho, jaja – dijo Greg, que estaba feliz de hacer su picnic en un lugar que no tuviera smog.

-no hay problema, Greg, igualmente nosotras y Steven quisimos tener un "rato libre".

-¡yo solo vine por la comida!... Mmmmmm, ¡no puedo esperar a probar este sandwich! – dijo Amatista relamiéndose.

-considera dejar un poco para los demás, Amatista, Steven también tendrá hambre – detuvo Perla a la glotona de Amatista, que no sacaba la vista del sandwich.

Al rato llegaron a un claro en donde habia pajaros revoloteando por doquier, iluminado por el pleno sol del mediodía.

-que lindo lugar, ¡es perfecto! – dijo Connie al ver ese sitio.

Todos se acomodaron y abrieron la canasta, Amatista comia como siempre, Garnet meditaba, Perla charlaba con Greg mientras Steven y Connie entrenaban con el escudo y espada de Rose…

Un grito y disparos alteraron a los pajaros, que echaron a volar…

-¿que esta pasando? – pregunto Greg preocupado.

Entonces los arbustos cercanos empezaron a crujir y a sacudirse, las gemas y steven se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Connie, atrás! – gritó Steven...

…De los arbustos salió un ser humanoide de apariencia femenina, con una especie de vestido blanco desde su cadera al suelo, se tambaleó un poco y cayó al suelo. Perla se le acercó para ver con horror que una especie de cuchilla roja atravesaba al ser de lado a lado.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡SU PECHO ESTÁ ATRAVESADO POR ESA COSA!

Garnet, un poco mas calmada, se acercó y notó algo…

-Perla, es parte de ella, no se cómo, pero es parte de ella.

-¿e-en serio? – perla se tranquilizó un poco al oir esto.

Entonces unos hombres con una clase de uniforme militar blindado salieron de los arbustos.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! – gritó el primero.

-¡alejense del espécimen!... ¡AHORA! – dijo el Segundo amagando con desenfundar su pistola.

-¡un momento!, ¿¡que demonios esta ocurriendo aq…!? – Perla no pudo terminar de hablar, pues los hombres dijeron:

-¡oposición de Resistencia confirmada!

-¡ABRIENDO FUEGO!

Los hombres desenfundaron sus fusiles de asalto y dispararon contra el confundido grupo… Steven no dudó un instante y generó su burbuja protectora, reflectando todos los proyectiles hasta que los cargadores se vaciaron…

-¡maldición!, recargan - - ¡OOFFF!

Garnet se movió rapido y le dió una patada en el estómago, cuidando su fuerza para no hacerle demasiado daño, el hombre cayó al suelo tres metros mas adelante en posición fetal, resintiendose por el dolor.

-¡¿Pero que demonios!?... ¡AAAHH!

Amatista enredó su látigo en el tobillo del otro hombre, mandándolo a volar donde su compañero.

-*uuuufffffff*, *larguémonos de aquí* - dijo con dificultad el primero, con el estómago dolorido.

-¡Esto no quedará así! – dijo con furia el otro, ayudando a su compañero a levantarse y a caminar hacia el lado opuesto.

-¿Quien demonios eran ellos? – dijo Greg confundido.

Connie se percató de que la criatura anteriormente dicha estaba sufriendo.

-oye, ¿Estas bien? Soy Connie, ¿Que te ocurre?...

 _-*nngg*…*nggaaaa*_ \- la misma parecía estar sufriendo mucho. Connie buscó alguna herida en su cuerpo y la encontró…

-¡Oh, no!, ¡Rápido, vengan! – dijo con preocupacion a los demás, se acercaron para ver una profunda herida de bala en el estómago, que estaba perdiendo sangre…

-¡Oh, no! – dijo Perla asqueada.

-¡Steven!, ¡usa tu saliva curadora! – dijo Amatista.

-ahora mismo. – Steven lo hizo, pero la herida era muy grave, solo logró disminuir el sangrado.

-hay que llevarla con Peridot, debe tener la tecnología para curar esto. – aseguró Garnet, recogiendo en brazos a la criatura.

En la casa de la playa, Peridot estaba investigando la reacción del plutonio a la gaseosa cuando el portal brilló, entonces dejó el vial de plutonio en la mesa y fue a recibirlos.

-hola, ¿Por que volvieron tan rápido?, no se registró que hubiera precipitaciones…

-larga historia, Peridot, pero necesitamos que cures a alguien – dijo Garnet dejándo a la criatura en un catre.

-¿Puede saberse que diablos es esto? – Peridot, al ver a la criatura, se quedó anonadada -¡Nunca ví nada igual!, ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!?

-al parecer le dispararon y esta grave… - dijo Greg. Peridot le revisó la herida y se alteró al ver que tan grave era.

-Oh, maldición… ¡rápido, ayúdenme con el equipo!...

Rato mas tarde, la bala había sido removida, la herida suturada y habían puesto a la criatura en una cámara de regeneración, solo quedaba esperar… todos estaban en la sala principal esperando las noticias de Peridot...

-¿Creen que sea peligrosa? – rompió el silencio Amatista.

-¿A qué te refieres? – se intrigó Perla.

-digo, nunca vimos algo como eso antes, y dudo que vaya a ser amigable…

-hay que mantener las esperanzas, Amatista – dijo optimista Garnet – ya lo averiguaremos…

En eso apareció Peridot y se sentó en el sillón.

-*fiu*, fué una larga tarde, pero ya esta...

-¿estará bién?

-no se, la bala era de gran calibre, .50 para ser precisos.

-solo esperemos que sobreviva…

Unos momentos despues, Peridot confesó:

-no tengo ni idea de qué es eso.

-como nadie aquí, Peridot, ninguno sabe con exactitud qué o quién es esa cosa, ya lo averiguaremos cuando despierte… - dijo Connie, tratando de consolarla.

-es solo que… es raro…

-¿Eh?...

-no es humano, no es una gema, no es ningúna raza de animal que haya en el mundo, me intriga…

Un pitido alertó de que la regeneración se había completado, rápidamente fueron al lugar y Garnet dijo:

-prepárense para lo que sea, no sabemos que puede pasar.

Peridot presionó un botón y el líquido que llenaba la cámara se vació, acto seguido se abrió de par en par el cristal cilíndrico que contenía a la criatura, la misma se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que…

-*¡GASP!*

La misma tomó un gran respiro, todas las gemas, Steven y Connie estaban en guardia, hasta Greg estaba detrás de Garnet con una sartén… la criatura se sostuvo con sus brazos, tosiendo, cuando levantó la cabeza y vió al grupo de individuos apuntándole con ármas le dió un muy mal recuerdo, por lo que se echó para atrás arrastrándose y se cubrió la cara con las manos, a modo de defensa. Esto hizo dudar a Perla.

-creo que esta aterrada… Garnet, no parece…

-puede ser una trampa – dijo dudosa Amatista.

-Steven debería manejarlo, ¿No es así?, Stev...

Steven se había separado de ellas e iba directamente hacia la criatura.

-¡STEVEN!

Se acercó hacia ella y habló:

-hey, hola, soy Steven…

La criatura seguía aterrada.

-no te vamos a hacer nada, lo juro… solo queremos ayudarte. – dijo Steven extendiéndole la mano.

Entonces, la criatura dejó de temblar de miedo y miró a Steven con sus grandes ojos… entonces le dió la mano y con su ayuda se levantó e incorporó.

Los demás estaban atónitos al ver cómo ese ser tan extraño y diferente confió en Steven así como así. La criatura lo miró fijamente para luego esbozar una sonrisa de alegría.

-me alegro de que te agrade.

-lamentamos en serio la situación repentina, pero te habían disparado y nosotros te ayudamos – dijo orgullosa Peridot, aunque la criatura no parecía muy confiada, eso la tranquilizó un poco…

-"Gaaardevuar"… - dijo von voz dulce la criatura.

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

-espera, ¿Qué? – Peridot estaba muy confundida.

-gar, gardevuar…

-… ¿Alguien más entiende lo que dice? – dijo Peridot mas confundida aún.

-debe ser su forma de comunicarse – replicó Perla.

-pues no es muy efectiva, que digamos… - dijo Garnet preocupada de no poder saber que pasó con ella.

- _les daba las gracias por salvarme_ – se oyó de la nada.

-¡Muy bien!... ¡¿Quién más oyó esa voz?! – dijo alterada Peridot.

- _muchas gracias por salvarme de esos hombres, no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes._ – se volvió a escuchar.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estás? – decía Garnet con preocupación.

- _soy yo, aquí…_

Todos miraron lentamente hacia la criatura…

- _mi nombre es Gardevoir…_

-queeee… deemonioooosss… - dijo Amatista confundida.

Una voz se escuchaba de ella, pero no movía los labios…

-¿es eso?… ¿Telepatía?... – Peridot estaba atónita.

- _si, lo es, un gusto conocerlos._

-mi cabeza esta a punto de estallar… – susurró Perla.

Volvieron a la casa, entonces, Gardevoir preguntó:

- _¿Qué es este lugar?._

-esto es ciudad playa…

- _¿Playa?, ¿Cómo llegamos aquí si estábamos en el bosque?..._

-por… - Steven estaba apunto de decirle la verdad pero la mirada de Garnet le hizo cambiar de opinion.

-estuviste inconsciente muuucho tiempo, tuvimos tiempo de traerte hasta aquí.

- _ah, Bueno… ¿Que es ese olor?..._

-*sniff* *sniff*…

¡AH!, ¡EL PLUTONIO!

Peridot fue rápidamente a la mesa para descubrir que estaba derretida…

-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ? – gritó Greg al ver esta situación.

Mientras Greg y las gemas amonestaban a Peridot, Connie vió por la ventana que una camioneta blindada se detenía enfrente de la casa, entonces, dos hombres con el mismo uniforme que los que les dispararon anteriormente bajaban de la misma.

-¡Oh, no!, ¡Garnet, son esos hombres!

Cuando Gardevoir se percató de ellos se puso histérica.

- _¡NO!, ¡ME VOLVERÁN A ATRAPAR Y ESTA VEZ NO ME TENDRÁN PIEDAD! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME ENCIERREN DE VUELTA!, ¡NO MAAAAAAAASSSS!_ – dijo antes de teletransportarse a un lugar desconocido.

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿Gardevoir? – preguntó Steven…

En eso los dos hombres entraron como una tromba a la casa, miraban a todos lados, y mientras tanto se acercaron a Greg y dijeron:

-buen día, buen hombre, ¿Podría dedicarnos un poco de su tiempo a responder unas simples preguntas?

-¡Claro que si! – dijo intentando ser lo más amigable posible.

-necesitamos saber si vió a esta criatura recientemente – dijo sacando una foto de Gardevoir y mostrándosela.

-por supuesto que no... ¿Qué es?, ¿Un disfraz? – dijo intentando ser lo más convincente posible.

-está mintiendo – aseguró el Segundo.

-lo sé – afirmó el primero - ¡ENTREN!

Entonces alrededor de quince hombres entraron a la casa armados y llevando en las muñequeras una especie de sensores, se pararon en fila frente al "líder".

-¡registren todo!

Los hombres empezaron a desordenar, romper y lanzar todo lo de la casa y hasta a abrir huecos en las paredes. Greg estaba como loco tratando de pararlos, implorando que se detuviesen, sin éxito.

-¡no dejen un solo espacio sin revisar! – ordenó el mismo.

Uno de los hombres se acercó y puso firme frente a él.

-descanse, soldado.

-general, descubrimos una cámara de regeneración oculta, la cual fue usada hace poco.

-un momento… ¿Soldado?, ¿General?... ¿Son del ejército? – preguntó Connie, intrigada.

-eso es confidencial, ahora, ¿A quién curaron?.

-a mí – se lanzó Amatista, tratando de sonar convincente – es que me hice papilla en la última misión, jeje.

El hombre dudó unos momentos...

-está bién, suena verdadero, no parece que se quede quieta muy seguido… – refirióse con tono ofensivo a Amatista.

-¡Nos vamos! – gritó a sus subordinados, los cuales dejaron de destrozar la casa y salieron uno por uno por la puerta, subieron a la camioneta y se fueron a toda velocidad.

Greg dio un gran suspiro, observando su casa destruída.

- _lamento en serio todo el caos_ – se oyó la "voz" de Gardevoir.

-en vez de disculparte, podrías arreglar todo este desastre, ¿No? – dijo Greg poniendose rojo.

- _tienes razón, enseguida. –_ acto seguido, los ojos de Gardevoir brillaron intensamente con un fulgor Azul, súbitamente empezó a levitar cuatro metros por encima del suelo, toda la casa empezó a brillar y a vibrar, entonces por todo el lugar se sintió un poder inmenso… todo el desorden empezó a moverse y volar, los muebles tirados se levantaron, todo el desorden se arregló, los muebles volvían a sus lugares, los vasos, platos y demas cosas rotas se rearmaban, hasta los hoyos en la pared se reparaban.

Todos estaban atónitos del poder que poseía Gardevoir, en menos de 15 segundos todo el desastre había desaparecido.

El ceño de Greg dejó de estar fruncido para que su cara mostrase una visible señal de agrado.

- _¡ya limpié todo!_ – dijo con tono alegre Gardevoir.

Greg se acercó a ella y declaró:

-*ahem*, bién, te podrás quedar si prometes no llamar demasiado la atención.

- _¿¡en serio!?, ¡gracias, muchas gracias!_

-ven, déjame mostrarte la casa…

Cuando Greg y Gardevoir se fueron a la otra habitación, Perla rompió el silencio:

-algo MUY extraño pasa aquí…

-demasiado extraño… – replicó Peridot – …esos hombres estaban muy interesados en ella, sea lo que sea.

-hay que mantener echado un ojo, sean quienes sean, estaban armados hasta los dientes. – dijo Amatista.

-no sabemos qué problemas nos pueda traer ella, así que permanezcan alertas… - advirtió Garnet.

En eso, Connie tocó la puerta del templo, Steven le abrió…

-¿no oyeron la noticia?, el alcalde Dewey va a hacer una declaración esta tarde.

-no, no sabía, ¿que repentino no?

Entonces las Gemas se acercaron.

-toda Ciudad Playa estará ahí, se rumorea que es algo MUY importante.

-hmmm, ¿muy importante?, no veo porqué no… - dijo Steven.

- _¿podré ir yo también?_ – preguntó felizmente Gardevoir.

-puessss… - titubeó un poco Greg – dudo en serio que les caigas exepcionalmente bien a los demas, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

- _oh, esta bien…_ \- dijo perdiendo la felicidad anterior.

-¡esperen, tengo la solución! – gritó Steven.

Subió a su habitación y luego de rebuscar un rato bajó con un saco grande y largo y un sombrero.

-con esto podrás pasar desapercibida, o al menos eso espero, jeje.

- _oh, ¡gracias, muchas gracias!_ – dijo recobrando la alegría

Esa tarde, todo el mundo estaba en el ayuntamiento, ansioso por el anuncio del alcalde, Steven y los demás estaban ahí también, Gardevoir estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con el saco y el sombrero, sorprendentemente no levantó sospechas entre los guardaespaldas que andaban por ahí, Greg se intrigó por esto:

-¿no deberían sospechar los guardaespaldas, aunque sea?

- _soy psíquica, los estoy manipulando para que no nos molesten._

 _-_ ah, Bueno, que suerte.

En eso, el alcalde subió a un pedestal frente a toda la gente, ajustó el microfono, carraspeó un poco y habló:

-¡hola a todos, habitantes de ciudad playa, ojalá que estén pasando un lindo día!

- _que tipo más alegre, ¿no?_ – dijo Gardevoir con una Buena impresion de él.

-hoy les traigo una grán noticia, un cuerpo especializado de las Fuerzas Armadas va a instalarse aquí mismo, en Ciudad Playa, para un Gran Proyecto de investigación que, según dicen, revolucionará el mundo como lo conocemos…

"ooooohhhhh" – dijo la gente asombrada.

Steven, misteriosamente sintió que una emoción mala provenía de Gardevoir… miedo…

-¿estás bien, Gardevoir?, creo que estás asustada…

- _no voy a mentir… lo estoy, este "cuerpo de las nosequécuanto" reúne todos los requisitos para ser algo con lo que NO me gustaría encontrarme de nuevo..._

-¡démosle la bienvenida al líder de estas investigaciones!, señor, pase por favor…

De atrás del acalde una puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre muy grande, de más de dos metros de altura, sus pasos hundían el piso del pedestal, dando a saber que pesaba muchísimo, poseía una armadura de placas de metal, y un casco con una visible mandíbula llena de dientes pintada sobre la quijada del mismo. El alcalde se hizo a un lado para dar lugar en el micrófono al gigantesco hombre, que se paró modestamente enfrente del mismo y dijo:

-saludos, mi nombre es Vickers, general Vickers, me alegra tenerlos a todos ustedes hoy presentes, me complace decirles que el Cuerpo de Investigación Militar Especializada esta trabajando en posiblemente el más grande proyecto conocido por el hombre…

El alcalde preguntó asombrado:

-¿y de qué se trata este tán grande Proyecto, señor Vickers?

-se trata de algo jamás visto por el hombre hasta ahora, un Núcleo de Fisión Cuántica, generará 5 millones de veces más energía que una planta nuclear, y se alimentará de la energía del propio planeta…

Esto último no le agradó a la gente, que empezó a susurrar cosas.

-pero no se preocupen, nuestros estudios comprobaron que el núcleo del planeta posee energía para 300 billones de años, mientras que con lo que se generará en una semana ya se podrá viajar a otros planetas.

"uuuaaaaauuuuu"

La gente se puso eufórica, empezó a aplaudir y a alentar a Vickers, quién estaba feliz como una lombriz, hasta que el alcalde preguntó:

-¿y cómo es que nunca he oído hablar de esta organización?, yo debería conocerla hace tiempo.

-la OIME era súpersecreta en todo el mundo hasta ahora, se mantuvo oculta por razones clasificadas…

Vickers se tocó la parte del casco en donde esta ubicada la oreja, y luego dijo:

-ahora disculpen, el deber me llama, saludos.

Vickers se retiró de la escena con el alcalde tomando su lugar en el micrófono.

-bueno, ese fué el gran anuncio, en unas horas se hará un "tour" a el Núcleo de Fisión Cuántica. ¡compren las entradas ahóra porque son pocas!

Con esto dicho, el alcalde se retiró y la gente empezó a retirarse también, Steven y los demás se iban cuando notaron que Gardevoir no se movía.

-oye, ¿estás bién? – preguntó Perla.

- _no…ese hombre…ese hombre…es el líder de los que me atacaron y destruyeron su hogar._

 _-_ espera, ¿qué cosa?, ¿¡ese hombre!? – preguntó Peridot intrigada.

-ahora que lo pienso, su uniforme es casi idéntico al de esos tipos – replicó Garnet.

-un momento… – dijo Peridot - ¿no que están a cargo de ese superproyecto?

Todos se quedaron en silencio…

-esto no puede ser Bueno… – dijo con inseguridad Greg.


	2. Cap 2: Las cosas se complican

Todos estaban en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido…

-no, esto no está bien. Esto está mal, muy mal – replicó Peridot a Greg.

-estos tipos están locos, no me sorprendería que estuviesen tramando algo… - dijo con sospecha Amatista.

-Tenemos que… - Perla no pudo terminar la oración, pues una mano agarró su hombro con fuerza.

-¿pero qué? – al darse vuelta, vieron a un grupo de siete soldados de Vickers, el comandante incluido, que portaban fusiles de asalto. Steven saltó a la defensiva al instante:

-*ahem*, ¡Buenos días, oficiales!, Emmm… ¿Qué se les ofrece? – dijo con cara de buen niño.

-vengan con nosotros – dijo el comandante con tono amenazador.

Las Gemas se prepararon para una pelea…

-no opongan resis-¡AAHHH!

Los ocho hombres salieron disparados hacia una pared, estrellándose con ella.

-¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Greg anonadado.

\- _fui yo… -_ se oyó la voz de Gardevoir. – _tranquilos, no tendrán más que algunas contusiones –_ aseguró mientras iba con paso decidido al templo.

-¿¡queee!? – dijo Peridot boquiabierta - ¿¡cómo lo hiciste!?

\- _mis poderes psíquicos no son sólo para manipular gente –_ dijo antes de salir como volando hacia el templo.

Cuando Steven, las Gemas y Greg la alcanzaron, estaba sollozando en el sillón de la sala, Steven se acercó a ella y rápidamente la abrazó. Gardevoir quedó intrigada por este gesto…

 _-¿por qué el abrazo? –_ preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

-es que no me gusta ver a la gente llorar – dijo Steven, también empezando a lagrimear.

- _oh, no. No llores, ya pasó, estaba pasando por un mal momento, con ese maldito de Vickers y su "superproyecto"… ¡bah!, No es nada._

-a propósito – dijo Garnet intrigada - ¿porqué te preocupa tanto ese tal Vickers?

\- _es una larga historia…_

 _Vickers y sus hombres son militares de élite, si. Pero también son cazadores especializados de y en mi especie, Nosotros los Gardevoir poseemos habilidades psíquicas, empáticas y telequinéticas impresionantes, muy por encima del nivel humano, este es el principal interés de Vickers, que solo puede pensar en poder y dinero. Sus hombres hacen todo el trabajo sucio, chantaje, extorsiones, fraudes, sobornos e incluso falsificación de documentos para salirse con la suya, básicamente no posee historial delictivo, no hay prueba posible para incriminarlo. Pero la peor parte es que nos cazan como animales, nos buscan y cuando nos encuentran, nos atrapan, nos trasladan hacia sus bases y nos encierran y encadenan. A partir de ahí es cuando…_

 _Yo…_

Entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo, está vez más fuerte y profundo, todos la abrazaron.

-si esto que dices es verdad, debemos detener a Vickers, de cualquier manera posible… - dijo Garnet decidida.

\- *snif*…¿ _Harían eso por mí?_

 _-_ ¡definitivamente! – dijo con entusiasmo Amatista.

Gardevoir se calmó y agradeció.

…

-¡MUY BIEN, SALGAN DEL TEMPLO AHORA MISMO! – se escuchó desde un megáfono.

Esto alteró a todos los de la casa, Peridot se asomó por una ventana para presenciar un grupo de camiones blindados que desplegaban decenas de hombres de Vickers, que subían rápidamente las escaleras…

-oh, ¡demonios!, ¡tenemos compañía!-

Los hombres embistieron contra la puerta…

*CRASH*

-¡QUIETOS TODO EL MUNDO!

Para cuando los hombres entraron a la casa estaba vacía.

-oh, demonios… ¡búsquenlos o Vickers nos degüella!

Steven, las Gemas y Gardevoir salieron corriendo por una entrada trasera secreta, hecha por Peridot.

-al final, ¿ven que fue una buena idea? – decía mientras corría.

-hay que salir de aquí antes de que… - Perla no pudo terminar su frase cuando surgió en el aire un helicóptero de ataque, que disparó hacia ellos, apenas pudieron esquivar las balas, para ese entonces el resto de los vehículos blindados aparecían, Steven, en el suelo gritó:

-¡CORRE, GARDEVOIR!

intentó teletransportarse pero un francotirador a bordo del helicóptero le disparó, al impactar cayó al suelo, para cuando se levantó notó en su hombro una clase de chip circular con una luz roja en el centro.

 _-¡oh, no!, ¡NONONONONOOOOOOO!_ – gritó mientras intentaba quitárselo salvajemente, sin éxito alguno.

Gardevoir se levantó e intentó salir corriendo, pero el helicóptero lanzó una red que la atrapó y la tiró al suelo de nuevo, se intentó liberar pero la red por un mecanismo se hizo más apretada hasta que no se pudo mover ni un centímetro, quedó apretada como una oruga.

 _-¡AUXILIOOOO!_ – gritó desesperada.

Los blindados pararon y de ellos salieron decenas de hombres.

Las Gemas y Steven estaban a punto de defenderse cuando dardos tranquilizantes volaron de la nada y se clavaron en sus cuellos. Sin embargo, no penetraron en la piel de Garnet, que se defendió lanzando a los soldados para atrás, pero sin lastimarlos mucho.

-¡paren, por favor!, ¡no somos sus enemigos!

-¡AGH! – dijo un soldado mientras caía al suelo.

-¡no hay caso, que vengan los Élites! – dijo otro haciendo una seña.

De los blindados saltaron varios metros múltiples figuras que aterrizaron enfrente de Garnet en posición de lucha. Los que parecían soldados más flacos y con una armadura más ligera sacaron unos palos de metal que se extendieron hasta ser una especie de báculos.

-¡por favor!, ¡deténganse! – dijo suplicante Garnet.

Los hombres no hicieron ni un sonido. En su lugar activaron los báculos y unas aspas salieron de la punta, asemejando una punta de lanza, para luego encenderse y electrizarse.

Los hombres corrieron hacia Garnet a una velocidad sobrehumana y la golpearon múltiples veces con las lanzas eléctricas, Garnet, siendo tan resistente como es, no se esperaba que los golpes le hicieran demasiado, todo lo contrario, le hicieron mucho daño…

-¡AAAAAGHHH! – Gritó mientras sus brazos, piernas y cuerpo eran golpeados por un torbellino de descargas eléctricas.

Al poco tiempo ella también, paralizada por los electrochoques, cayó al suelo…

El comandante caminó lentamente hacia Gardevoir.

-muuuy bién – dijo agachándose enfrente de ella - ¿a quién tenemos aquí?.

Gardevoir, estando atada por la red, solo pudo suplicar.

 _-¡por favor!, ¡no me lleven de vuelta allí!..._

-métanla en el blindado – dijo como si no hubiese escuchado el comandante.

Dos hombres entonces tomaron la red y empezaron a arrastrar a Gardevoir.

 _-¡NO POR FAVOOOR!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ – gritó sollozando.

Entonces le inyectaron con una jeringuilla y cayó inconsciente. Steven vio tendido en el suelo con visión borrosa cómo la metían en el blindado y cerraban la puerta, antes de encender el motor y avanzar.

-G…Gardevoir…no...

Fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento por completo...


	3. Cap 3: problemas de familia

Steven…

¡Steven!...

¡Steven, despierta!...

*¡SLAP!*

-¡AU! – gritó Steven así Amatista lo abofeteó.

-¡ay!, Lo siento, Steven… - dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

Steven hacía un esfuerzo por recordar que era lo que había ocurrido, cuando la imagen de Gardevoir siendo secuestrada por esos hombres voló como un flash frente a sus ojos…

-¡GARDEVOIR! – Steven se soltó de Amatista para caer de rodillas al suelo, con los puños cerrados. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en la arena de la playa...

Entonces Perla puso su mano en el hombro de Steven, Amatista hizo lo mismo, y al final se abrazaron…

-¡hey! – era la voz de Peridot - ¡menos cariñitos y más ayuda, Garnet no se puede mover!

Tenía razón, Garnet estaba paralizada por los electrochoques, y le costaba mucho moverse, pero ayudada por Peridot, se levantó y sentó en una roca a unos metros.

-uuuhhhh… ¿qué demonios pasó? – dijo con una mano en la cabeza – No recuerdo demasiado, solo que…

-¡te dio una paliza un humanito, Garnet! – dijo Peridot a punto de estallar de risa.

-a todos nos dieron una paliza – sermoneó Perla a Peridot, que se dejó de reír, para unirse a la depresión general…

-¿Y? – rompió el silencio Peridot.

-¿Y… qué? – respondió dudosa Perla.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?, ¡No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya! – dijo Peridot indignada.

-¿¡Has perdido la cabeza o que!? - ¡viste de lo que son capaces esos tipos!, ¡Nos dieron una paliza, a nosotras: las Crystal Gems! – dijo con furia Amatista.

-¿¡Y por qué me gritas a mí!?, ¡En todo caso, ve a gritarles a los malditos que nos atacaron apenas ayer! – replicó ofendida Peridot.

-¡Amatista, no le grites así, no es su culpa! – dijo Garnet defendiendo a Peridot.

-¿¡No es su culpa!?, aahhh nooooooo, ¡Fué ELLA quién regeneró a esa, esa…COSA en primer lugar!

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Steven rojo de furia.

Todos quedaron anonadados frente a esa reacción, tan inusual en él…

-¡UNA DE DOS, O ME VAN A AYUDAR A SALVAR A GARDEVOIR, O LO HARÉ POR MÍ MISMO, AUNQUE TENGA QUE LLEVARME POR DELANTE A TODO EL EJÉRCITO DE ESE MALDITO DE VICKERS! – gritó mientras se encaminaba en la misma dirección en la que se habían marchado los blindados que secuestraron a Gardevoir.

Las Gemas estaban atónitas…nunca Steven había reaccionado con tanta furia frente a un conflicto…

Amatista corrió y lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Si no me vas a decir algo productivo, no me hables! – respondió violentamente Steven, al darse vuelta, vio que Amatista estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Steven… - dijo para luego lanzarse a su hombro sollozando...

Steven se sorprendió, para luego abrazarla y que se le escapasen unas cuantas lágrimas también.

-yo…lo siento…Amatista… - dijo tratando de contener el llanto.

-está bien, Steven…actué como una tonta...te prometo que no volveremos a pelear.

-supongo que todos actuamos como tontos en algún momento – dijo reconfortantemente Steven.

En eso Greg apareció de la nada a toda velocidad con la camioneta, dio un derrape digno de corredor profesional para quedar justo enfrente de Steven y Amatista, abrió la ventana y dijo determinado:

-hijo, si vas a emprender una misión así…necesitarás un chofer.

Steven se emocionó por un momento para luego preguntar:

-pa, ¿seguro que quieres venir?, La última vez no salió nada bien…

-hijo, por ti iría al Inframundo y de vuelta...

-aawww… – dijo con ternura Perla.

-¡claro que espero que nunca pase, por favor! – dijo entonces arruinando el momento, Perla se abofeteó la cara.

-¡Ya, suban!.

-¡Peridot, quédate cuidando el templo, si aparecen esos dementes, dispara, porque ellos no dudarán en hacerlo!… - dijo apresuradamente Perla antes de subir a la camioneta junto con los demás.

Saliendo de ciudad playa, la camioneta Universe se topó con el auto de los padres de Connie, que se detuvieron a un lado de la carretera:

-¡Hola, Connie!

-hola, Steven… - dijo con pocas ganas.

-¿Ocurre algo? – dijo preocupado Greg.

-emmm, niños, vayan a hablar por allá – dijo el padre de Connie, haciendo una seña.

-¿A dónde están yendo? – preguntó curioso Greg.

-De camino al Núcleo de Fisión Cuántica – dijo incómodamente.

-oye, ya, dime qué ocurre – dijo Greg empezando a impacientarse.

El padre de Connie llevó a Greg unos metros más allá de los demás y dijo la peor cosa que se podía decir en ese momento...

-Greg, Vickers y sus hombres los están buscando…

Greg se sintió al borde del síncope, al saber que ellos no dudarían ni un segundo en matarlos en el momento en que los viesen, así que la situación se había complicado seriamente, se estaba preguntando ya desde ese momento cómo se lo diría a Steven ya que, visto lo visto, no quería entender y tampoco lo haría en un futuro cercano.

Greg se acercó inseguro hacia el grupo y llamó a Steven. Él fue y acompañó a su padre unos metros más allá de todos, las gemas y la familia de Connie miraron incesantes…

Sorprendentemente, Steven y Greg volvieron, sin decirse ni una sola palabra entre ellos. Steven fue directamente a la camioneta, se metió en la parte de atrás y dio un portazo sonoro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y en silencio volvieron lentamente al templo Greg, Steven y las gemas, mientras que Connie y sus padres retomaron su camino al Núcleo de Fisión Cuántica.

La llegada al templo fue como un funeral, cuando todos entraron en la casa, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, Peridot se estaba por preguntar qué ocurrió pero Steven se le cruzó y le dio un empujón hacia un lado…

-muévete – dijo por lo bajo, colérico.

-bien…¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó confundida Peridot.

-surgieron…"complicaciones" – dijo cabizbaja Amatista.

-¿Eh? – Peridot entonces entendió lo ocurrido – oh…

-dejemos dormir a Steven, fue un largo día – dijo Garnet nunca dejando de observarlo, quién estaba acurrucado en su cama llorando...aunque…

Garnet fue decidida hacia la cama de Steven, subió las escaleras y se paró frente al bulto en la cama.

-Steven...

-…

-Steven, respóndeme…

-…

-Steven, no me ignores y respóndeme – dijo empezando a impacientarse. al palpar el bulto, su corazón se llenó de terror...

-oh, no…

Rápidamente movió las sábanas, solo para ver unas cuantas almohadas a modo de engaño.

-no, nononoNONO! – dijo comenzando a desesperarse…

-Garnet, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada Perla.

-¡Steven se escapó!

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡No puede ser, si acabamos de entrar!

-¡Steeeveeeen!

-¡Steveeeen!, ¿¡Dónde estás!?

Mientras todos gritaban su nombre, Steven, montado en León y con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigía a rescatar a su amiga, con decisión gritó:

-León, llévame con Gardevoir!


	4. Cap 4: La búsqueda

-¡Sean todos y todas bienvenidos al Núcleo de Fisión Cuántica, la mayor invención en la historia de la humanidad!, y no lo digo por alardear: las instalaciones miden más que el Empire State, ¡alcanzando los 480 metros de altura!. Ahora, vayan bajando del autobús para iniciar el tour – dijo el guía antes de detener el mismo.

Connie bajó desconfiada con su padre de la mano, él la notó asustada e intervino:

-Connie, ¿Ocurre algo?...

-temo por Steven, pero sé que estará bien. No creo que pueda ni quiera realmente acercarse a este lugar…mejor vamos al tour – dijo antes de salir corriendo con el resto de los niños entusiasmados.

Sin embargo, lejos de allí, Steven, montado en León, divisó la gigantesca torre y se detuvo abruptamente.

-León, no hay que dejar que nos descubran, sígueme – dijo antes de conducirse dentro de un bosque cercano.

El bosque era adyacente a las instalaciones, y como era reserva natural, Vickers no tuvo oportunidad de talarlo, lo que fue la oportunidad perfecta para Steven de escabullirse sin ser visto por ninguna de las patrullas, entonces encontraron el predio…

-¡Uf!, fue una larga camina - -

Steven no pudo terminar su frase cuando se encontró a la espalda de tres hombres de Vickers charlando, Steven volvió a esconderse precipitadamente en los arbustos, procurando no ser visto ni escuchado, entonces oyó la conversación…

-…oye, ¿No te da pena, aunque sea un poquito?

-para nada, nos pagan por hacerlo y me gusta que me paguen, fin de la historia.

-a mí no es que me importe demasiado, digo: son COSAS, no humanos, ni animales. Además, tiene razón: nos pagan, así que…

El corazón de Steven se llenó de preocupación, no sabía a qué "cosas" se referían, o peor, qué les hacían, entonces recordó a Gardevoir...

-*no lo harían* - pensó para sus adentros, tratando de calmarse, con la confianza de que, siendo soldados, no harían nada desquiciado…

-*soldados, no monstruos…*

Entonces otro hombre de Vickers llegó e hizo una seña a los que Steven tenía enfrente.

-¿Eh?, ¿Otro "cargamento" ya tan rápido?, Vickers en serio está obsesionado...

-quédate aquí y patrulla la zona, nosotros iremos a "ayudar a vaciar el cargamento".

Se fueron dejando solo al hombre.

Entonces, Steven vió su oportunidad y le susurró a León algo al oído.

El hombre estaba por sacar un cigarrillo cuando unas grandes patas peludas y rosadas lo rodearon y arrastraron a los arbustos.

Un sonoro "pum" se oyó de los arbustos, ya que Steven noqueó al hombre con una roca...

Steven tomó la forma del hombre y salió de los arbustos, pero sé topó con otros dos hombres que patrullaban por ahí…

-¡Eh, alto ahí!

Steven se petrificó, entonces se miró a sí mismo para darse cuenta de que su armadura estaba tintada de rosado.

-*oh, no…*

El otro hombre lo tomó del hombro, lo giró y empezó a sacar algo de su cinturón...

Steven estaba a punto de actuar…

Sin embargo, lo que el hombre sacó de su bolsillo fue una libreta, escribió algo en ella, arrancó la página y se la dio a Steven:

-toma, es el número de la tintorería del predio, si un superior te descubre con la armadura pintada de esa manera te va a escarmentar. Recuerda, la del predio, no ninguna otra: estas armaduras son un proyecto secreto... – dijo antes de proseguir su camino.

Steven dio un largo suspiro, entonces rápidamente se dirigió a León y le ordenó que volviese al templo, a lo cual obedeció sin discutir.

Steven vió de reojo a los hombres anteriormente dichos dirigiéndose a una puerta y los siguió prudentemente. Se escondió en un lateral para ver cómo introducían un código en un tablero y se abría la puerta, los hombres entraron mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente, y justo antes de que se cerrara por completo Steven la trabó con la espada de Rose.

En el templo, todos estaban desesperados.

-¡STEVEEEEN!

-¡STEVEN, LO SIENTO!, ¿¡DONDE ESTÁS!?

-¿¡A dónde pudo haber ido!?

-oh, no...fue a buscarla…

-¿Qué?, No, no pudo haberlo hecho. ¡Steven nunca desobedecería una orden directa de Garnet!

-¡Pues entonces está en serios problemas! – dijo Garnet enfurecida - ¡Perla, Amatista, vamos!

-pero Ga - -

Garnet se le acercó amenazante…

-dije: ¡VAMOS! – gritó con furia.

-eh…si, Garnet… - dijo sumisa perla. No quería hacerle frente, además de que no podía, tanto física como psicológicamente.

-Greg, Peridot, quédense custodiando el templo.

-s-si… - dijo Peridot notablemente asustada.

De vuelta con Steven, se había escabullido sigilosamente por los múltiples pasillos, salas y demás hasta que encontró una gran puerta blindada, supo al instante tanto que sería imposible tirarla abajo, como que allí se guardaba algo importante. Revisando con la mirada encontró un ducto de ventilación, por el cual se metió y arrastró. Pasando por otras ventilas miró si hallaba algo importante: soldados fumando, soldados bebiendo, soldados haciendo inventario. Nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que se encontró una en donde se oía un ruido de carga, como de carga de poder, y una brillante luz roja emanaba. Steven se quiso asomar pero no vio bien del todo, solo oía que el ruido se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta que se detuvo…entonces se escuchó un bramido estremecedor por todo el lugar y la luz se convirtió en un destello cegador. Steven apenas pudo taparse los ojos para no aturdirse. Luego de unos segundos de duración el bramido cesó y el destello también, para volverse a oír el sonido de carga, esta vez desde el principio.

Esto dejó a Steven atónito, aunque no hubiera visto nada, entonces oyó unas voces que provenían de la siguiente ventila, las cuales lo intrigaron más.

Al asomarse vio un grupo de varios hombres de Vickers que portaban picanas eléctricas, escudos, porras y demás equipo antidisturbios. Esperaban ansiosos frente a una puerta de servicio, que daba a una depresión en el suelo: un pozo, a modo de arena. se susurraban cosas entre ellos, hacían trucos con las porras: estaban esperando algo…

Entonces un comandante les gritó desde un andamio:

-¡Muy bien, zoquetes!, ¡Aquí vienen!. ¡A DARLES!

todos se pusieron eufóricos, hasta golpeaban los escudos con las porras a modo de gladiadores…

Entonces la puerta de servicio se abrió para entrar en reversa un blindado, pero más grande: como si fuese para transportar algo…o a alguien.

Se detuvo con la puerta trasera enfrente del pozo, entonces se abrió para que Steven viese algo estremecedor…

Unos hombres de Vickers que estaban adentro del blindado empujaron del mismo a Gardevoir…no, a dos de ella…¡A tres!...

Los hombres empezaron a lanzar violentamente a varios Gardevoir, junto con otras criaturas similares más pequeñas, al pozo. Pero lo peor estaba por venir:

Los hombres de arriba se les lanzaron como animales, procurando alaridos terroríficos, Los Gardevoir, desprevenidos, aturdidos y doloridos, no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad:

Los hombres los apalearon, electrocutaron y golpearon, Steven vio cómo algunos se intentaban defender o defender a los que parecían sus hijos e hijas, sin éxito alguno, suplicaban que se detuviesen, gritaban por piedad, pedían auxilio, era una escena dantesca. Una vez noqueados, los arrastraban del "pelo", los brazos o incluso piernas hacia unas jaulas. Entonces los encadenaban entre ellos, a los barrotes o a anillas en el suelo, para cerrar la puerta, que una grúa levantase la jaula y los llevase por un túnel en el techo, las paredes se cerraron para ahogar sus gritos de dolor y súplica…

-¡Uf!, Eso fue intenso… - dijo satisfecho un hombre de Vickers.

-¡Les dimos su merecido, jajaaa! – dijo otro chocando los a cinco con otro más.

Steven no podía ni sabía cómo reaccionar…su pensamiento de "soldados, no monstruos" se desvaneció por completo al ver esa escena. Entonces escuchó gritos de la ventila consecuente, sin pensarlo dos veces la tiró abajo, salió del ducto y aterrizó en un andamio…nunca había visto algo como lo que vio en ese lugar…

Era una gruta enorme, del techo colgaban de cadenas cientos de jaulas conteniendo a miles de Gardevoir, Steven miró abajo para ver lo que sería el suelo de la gruta, de donde se oían los gritos. Steven bajó por los andamios tan rápido como pudo hasta ver la escena:

-¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

*¡SPLASH!*

-¡AAHHHH!

Un hombre estaba latigando a una Gardevoir, Steven divisó que no era "su" Gardevoir, sin embargo, Estaban en una fila, no podía levantarse y por ende la fila no avanzaba.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó un comandante.

-¡Esta malnacida no puede seguir!, Esta exausta y dudo que siquiera sirva de algo…

-¿Entonces que mierda esperas?, ¡Ya sabes que hacer!...

-si, señor – el hombre la levantó y la puso de rodillas, ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-si, claaaro. Adiós…

El hombre desenfundó su pistola y le asestó un disparo en la frente como si nada.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! – Steven no pudo soportar ver eso...

-¿¡Pero quién - - ¡?

Steven se le lanzó furioso, desenfundó la espada de Rose y antes de que pudiera reaccionar atravesó al hombre de lado a lado…

*¡GAH!*

*¡GHHK!*

*guuhhh…*

Steven arrancó la espada del cuerpo del hombre, que cayó al suelo, ya sin vida…entonces su ceño fruncido se desvaneció para mostrar una mueca de terror…

Entonces oyó a dos hombres más que venían en camino, Steven se escondió lo mas rápido que pudo…

-Si, lo que te digo es…un momento - - ¿QUÉ CARAJO PASÓ AQUÍ?

-¡OH, MALDITA SEA!, ¡TOCA ALARMA GENERAL!, ¡YA!

La alarma sonó estridente por todo el predio, todos los visitantes se aterrorizaron:

*código rojo, código rojo, alerta de homicidio en las instalaciones, iniciar evacuación del predio*

-¡Atención!, ¡se requiere que todos, repito: todos los visitantes se retiren del predio en calma y ordenadamente por las salidas principales!, ¡Los que tengan niños deben tenerlos a su lado en todo momento! – dijo un soldado desde un megáfono.

Mientras todos se iban, Steven se escabulló por unos arbustos, tratando de no ser visto. Todo iba bien hasta que una mano agarró violentamente su hombro para darlo vuelta y quedar frente a frente con Garnet…

-¿¡Garnet!?...

-¡NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA SIQUIERA, STEVEN UNIVERSE, ESTAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!

-¡Espera, aquí no! – dijo Steven susurrando.

-¡STEVEN, NO ME CALLES, VAMOS AL TEMPLO!

-¡Garnet!, ¡No seas tan violenta con él! - -

-¡PERLA!, A MÍ NO PUEDES DECIRME QUÉ DEBO O NO HA - -

Steven vio de reojo un destello desde una de las torres…

-¡CUIDADO! – Gritó, pero ya era muy tarde…

*¡KA-BLAM!*

El disparo impactó en el hombro de Garnet, atravesándola de lado a lado.

-¡GRRAAAAAAAHHHH!

Perla y Amatista fueron entonces atacadas por varios hombres de vickers, que las tiraron al suelo, de pronto el predio se llenó de una marabunta de soldados, que se lanzaban sobre ellas, entre todos los cuerpos se podían ver golpes y choques eléctricos, propiciados por los soldados…

Steven quiso escapar pero otros hombres se le lanzaron encima, sosteniéndolo fuertemente. un comandante se acerca a él y le dice las siguientes palabras:

-tranquilo…pronto te vas a reunir con tu amiguita…jejeje.

Entonces le propicia una patada en la cabeza y pierde el conocimiento...


End file.
